User talk:Tawnypeltlover/Archive 1
(Tawnypeltlover - Archive 1) Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Tawnypeltlove page. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :The Rules Page & The Policies Page are also very important, and strickedly inforced, no exceptions! :Name Reservations are allowed on this wiki. It's your name insurence! :Questions? You can ask one of our admins! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hey there Tawny! The stuff that will be judged in the contest is now up! Go check it out to see if you have done it, and what, if anything, you need to change! Thanks! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! Just wanted to let you know :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Cool, but only the first book will be judged [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Read the above message and this: You should read this. You've gone over it by one, and since you mightn't not have known, you wont get punished this time, and I'll let you keep the extra one, but it will cost you all of you extra's for this and next month It's fine, just dont let it happen again [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Okie [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, go ahead and upload them all, I give you permission [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking about removing that anyway....I mean, it's not like we have only 200 pages and 20,000 pics...so I guess it's alright [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) (: just dont upload too many [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) You where inactive? But you edited yesterday.....and cool! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 04:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine :) If you were gone of two weeks, then I'd consider you inactive [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Someone left you a comment on Death Rises, do you know who it is? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Post a comment, I've herd of this happening to other users [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it was on the series page [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (: Oh god, I asked him/her to join this wiki xD Oh well. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I mean, He/She could, but it would be kind of weird cause she/he's a teacher xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Siggie!!!! Lol xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 22:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 22:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) That blog you made: The one about advertising the wiki you made about your story, I want to ask you if I can advertise as well a wiki I made about one of MY stories. I didn't think about it until I saw your blog, I wanted to make sure that no one thought I took your idea, I made the wiki before I knew that you had done the same. I will change the title to the blog I will write, may I do the same? It won't be about advertising my wiki that much, but sort of. The wiki I made also talks about the books, the characters, and everything!-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 16:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs! I seriously didn't take the idea from you, I already created the wiki before I read the blog, but the blog reminded me that I had to get some users on my wiki.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 15:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Haha, thankxs. You're really nice =D!~ And evil!!!~ -Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 18:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I get the evil one from my close friends =D-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 18:09, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams It's very true =)-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 18:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey Tawny, can you put the proper categories on your stories, thanks [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 18:35, July 27, 2012 (UTC) We're in the same boat!-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 18:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hahah, you're welcome. It's long so I'm going to read it piece by piece :p-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 18:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Well, on your stories that have them, I'm sure they are right, but Insideous (I spelled that wrong >.< Sorry) doesnt have any [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 18:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, please make sure all your stories have them :) There are templates you can add that will do it for you if you wanna do that [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 18:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You can mind them here, copy them, and fill them out to how you need them (for the ones thar need your user name you dont need User: or [ or ] just do Tawnypeltlover and ratings are E, E-10+, Teen, and Mature [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 18:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thankies [[User:Bloodstar18|'Sexy, Sexy, That's All I Do ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'If You Need A Bad Bitch Let Me Call A Few']] 01:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Just wanted to drop by and say, I was looking at your pictures mini-gallery... THEY ARE SO CUTE!!!! :D So... yeah. [[User:SpoofDarklion44|''For all I'm worth,]][[User talk:SpoofDarklion44| Spectrobes is AWESOME!]] I like the third one the best (the one that's presumably named Luna). :D :D :D :D :D :D :D とてもかわいい Totemo kawai!! :D [[User:SpoofDarklion44|''For all I'm worth,]][[User talk:SpoofDarklion44|'' Spectrobes is AWESOME!]] General message to all contest participants - PLEASE READ Your story is now locked. You wont be able to edit it. We, Cinder and Bloody, will judge whatever you have if it is not done. If you story is done, you have one day from this message to make sure it is maked as such, otherwise we will not count it as so. Judging begins on the first of september, thanks for joining us. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 00:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Did Wikia respond to your email yet? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''It's A Thief In The Night]] 21:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 23:18, September 17, 2012 (UTC) No, Cinder has just gotten the time to get on any wiki, so it might take a little while, but dont worry, we haven't forgotten :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 02:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Contest resultes Go here http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bloodstar18/The_Resultes_:D_-_Finially! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 01:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re; I should have it done in a few days, I'm finishing writing the main story, then adding the gory parts into the Contest edition. =) Also, can I have like... three more days? If you say no, I understand. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 02:46, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 02:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I haven't been on lately, but I'll get back to work on the story. I have been crammed with sports, school, special events and homework, so I'm not finding time to come onto the wiki that much :/ DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 11:45,9/30/2012 11:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. Can I have another two-is days for my story? I'm sorry, but I forgot that I have an appointment tomorrow after school, so I like won't be on at all tomorrow, I might check in, but besides that I won't be on. owo [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 22:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I should have it done by at the most Friday, I jus have to finish one chapter, write the epilogue, and add the blood/gore. Thanks =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 22:12, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I will! =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 22:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Yup, I saw, and voted. =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 00:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Norse Mythology Hi. Yes, I'm going to use some of them. Loki is the best example for it. Odin, Hel, Garm and Thor are going to appeare too :D In the mythology Loki is the blood-brother (in my story the brother ��) of Odin and so the uncle of Thor. In the films like Thor and Marvel: Avenger they're adopted brothers. By the way I love the films :3 That's my idea: Everyone watched the movies and suddely, Odin and Loki are brothers?!! And Loki has a daughter?! *fangirls die* xD I knew that with the four childs (The Midgard Snake; Hel; Garm; and the horse whose name I don't know xD), but I only used Hel. Somehow I like her O_o xD I always confuse Garm and Fenris xD I think so too. It was nice to talk to you �� Déjà vu xD I had the same problem. Could we maybe put it up for adoption? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 19:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, you could like....wipe the series that way we dont losse so many pages.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 21:24, October 4, 2012 (UTC) So....you're going to write on this one later? *is confused* [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 21:29, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Could you maybe make it apart of the seires (or a prelogue or like, epilogue) of the series? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 22:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) If you can't thats okay, I just dont like to delete pages >.< [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 22:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 01:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) like....a wiki? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 14:37, October 5, 2012 (UTC) LOL Alas it ends so soon xD ah wells it was still good lol! -Hayleerhouse 22:37, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Yea I write like the first couple chapters of something and then I'm like ...... O_o lol xD anyhow np and thanks for the read hehe. Btw congrats on the contest you bully. I thought I was gonna get second place D: just joking lol :D I loved death rises. -Hayleerhouse 22:44, October 5, 2012 (UTC) okay, but if it's not a wiki (if it is, give me rights please) then give me the information (you can e-mail it to me) so I can edit it to please :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 00:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Staffness You are now a rollbacker. You are now on the nav bar (under staff, and under rollbacker, at the bottom) I'm now adding you to the Staff template (which I will put on your user page, dont remove it) You need to attend the staff meetings (i'll give you a link) at the end of them month. You can only mis two in a row before a punishment will be giving Have a nice day :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 14:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 19:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Story So yeah, I'm done with my contest entry. Hope you like it! =D Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 22:24, October 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks! Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 19:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You're not the only Loki-Fangirl here :3 Loki is awesome and a way better than Thor >:D Ps. I like your Icon: Go, Hawkeye xD There's a link to my email on my admin siggie. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 16:00, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Is that better? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) November 1st. Also, I'm pretty sure she can read my talk page xD anyway, Chat? Oppan can come if she wants, I'm the only one on now that Rosi left *glares at Rosi cause she didn't say anything when I said hi* xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh well xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello This is a general message I am sending out to all Staff members. I have signed up for an Admin Mentoring program, which is to help me learn some wiki stuff (like coding, CSS, JS, and so on). I asked the Coordinateor (Brandon Rhea) if I should ask if you all (the staff members) wanted to join in, and he said sure, and you guys and ask any questions. Now, I dont know if this will be on chat or what, but, message me if you'd be interested in being a part of this. Thanks, okie dokey! I'll tell them :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:23, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tawny, I saw your message to Haylee, and I just wanted to say, it wont really be weird. Like, on WFW, all there is is warrior fanfictions right? well, if thats not odd (and thats 3000+ pages of just warriors), how will two series of Sherlock Holems be weird? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 23:37, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Good :) I was just trying to point that out :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Are you saying she copied it word for word? Cause thats a whole nother thing... [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Wait, so, did she use some of your titles? if so, then yes, those are yours, but Haylee, you and I need to get on chat to discuss this, if that is indeed the case. If you mean to Sherlock Holmes fanfiction, no, anyone can write that. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I noitced that while after I made the page :/ but you didn't seem to be doing anything with yours so it didn't seem like a big deal. Sorry D: More then one Fanfiction of a certain type of series is allowed and my name is slightly different but if you would like I could tweak my series name a bit so it differs more from yours? Again sorry, I honestly had no idea until a couple days after I made mine xD-Hayleerhouse 01:59, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I totally agree with you on the name thing and I think I will change mine. Because the name for your series "Sherlock Holmes" And my series name "The sherlock Holmes Series" Are almost exactly the same and it will get confusing for everyone, including outselves. I will change in very soon. Thanks for the heads up Tawny xD -Hayleerhouse 02:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, (and just so you know, its Fan Fiction here :P) not really. It means you've resever the right to have those titles that you've thought up, and don't want to lose, but, anyone else can write about the same topic. Like, I have a Hummingbird series right? Well, that doesn't mean I'm the only one aloud to. And Haylee has a Septimus Heap series down on the reseations page, all that means is that I can't use those tiles, but I could very much so writie a Septimus Heap fanfic, if I was so inclined. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 13:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, cool :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 20:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks Tawny! ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 01:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC) =) ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 01:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Staff meeting # 3 Here's a link. It will last untill November 3rd, since this is a weird week. http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Yo-! Hai, I'm done with my chapter of The Four Seasons(I fail ;-;) You're turn! 8DD ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 21:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I love that idea! ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 00:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Woot-! So what's up? ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 00:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) xD ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 00:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) xD I might join, but I don't know... x3 ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 00:40, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure, just tell me what colors you'd like it to have, and what you'd like it to say, oh and the font you'd like, too. 8D Oh, and I meant that I'm thinking of joining the site. xDD ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 00:47, October 30, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll try to have it done by tomorrow. x3 ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 00:57, October 30, 2012 (UTC) OK, I will if I join- ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 01:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Reminder Hey, remember to add categories to all of your stories. =) ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 01:28, October 30, 2012 (UTC) It's OK, just try and remember. =) ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 01:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Soon, I promise :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 14:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah, that sounds good, although I'd probably be more inclined to go AutumnxSpring and WinterxSummer, as opposites, but I don't really mind. ^.^ Leopardclaw Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK... Good Luck... The Angels are coming... 15:41, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Yup, I can! Here you go: TEXTGOESHERE =D ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 20:46, October 30, 2012 (UTC) That is a good point x3 I forgot about that x3 *Absentmindedness* Leopardclaw Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK... Good Luck... The Angels are coming... 21:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Probably yeah. x3 Trust me to not think about these thing first x3 Leopardclaw Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK... Good Luck... The Angels are coming... 21:35, October 30, 2012 (UTC) lol, yeah :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Tawny, I dont think you need to upload any pictures for a while.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:29, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE SALAD FINGERS! Yep Your BFF 11:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Darling, what do I do here? Btw I really love that Leopardclaw person, his/her signature has a Doctor Who reference. [[User:Wetstream|''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 02:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok dearie. Are there any picture rules I should be aware of? [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 03:02, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Kay :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!]] 21:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) No probs. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) User talk:Tawnypeltlover/Archive 1 put as a link [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:43, November 10, 2012 (UTC)